Escapade Nocturne
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Que fait Harry dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi tient-il autant à ne pas se faire remarquer ! Et pourquoi nom d'un chien le Qg est aussi fréquenté ! Pauvre Ry... HPSB


_Juste pour fêter les départs en vacances des lycéens et collégiens français, de la zone C je crois... Les parisiens et bordeaulais en tous cas... Voici un petit OS sans prétention, écrit lors d'un moment où justement, la pression chez l'auteuse retombait, suite à de nombreux exams... XD !_

_Bonne vacances à tous ! Je ne dirais pas que la vie est toute belle, mais soyons fiers et heureux de ce que nous avons ! _

_Bizoox ! Angel MP !_

* * *

**Escapade de vie**

Harry retint un soupir découragé. Voilà une heure qu'il entendait que les doux ronflements de son compagnon de chambrée, Ronald Weasley, lui parviennent aux oreilles. Il se recala sur son oreiller, le regard rivé sur la forme sombre de Ron, allongée sur le lit d'en face. Il était crevé en plus ! Dumbledore semblait convaincu que ses séances quotidiennes d'entrainement avec Snape l'aideraient à battre Voldemort. Harry n'était pas contre et franchement, il ne doutait pas du talent du Professeur. Mais bordel, Snape était-il obligé de le torturer ?!

Il se retourna dans son lit, tendant l'oreille. Toujours pas de ronflement. Il rit intérieurement. Lui qui tentait toujours de s'endormir avant Ron d'habitude ! Pour justement, éviter ces ronflements... Il sourit à la nuit, portant son regard pétillant au plafond de sa chambre au 12 Square Grimmauld. L'été touchait à sa fin, et il allait retourner à Poudlard pour y faire sa septième année d'étude. L'école de magie lui manquait mais ici, il avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter.

- Rrrrr.... RRRROOOOrrrrrrr.... RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Harry retint un cri de victoire et sauta sur ses pieds, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Il attrapa ses oreillers et les plaça sous sa couette, de sorte que lorsque la lune tournerait légèrement et éclairerait son lit, Ron puisse voir une masse ressemblant à peu près à son corps, alangui sur le petit lit branlant. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, les ronflements lui parvenant encore lorsqu'il referma la porte.

- RRRRRooRRRRRROnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.....

La porte fermée, il s'engagea dans les escaliers. Avançant lentement il compta les marches. Une, deux, trois... Il sauta la quatrième puisqu'elle grinçait. Ainsi que la huitième et la dernière. Il parvint au second étage sans un bruit à par celui de son souffle précipité presque inaudible. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux et crut entendre le bruit d'une exclamation étouffée, suivit d'une légère explosion.

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Ca, il l'entendit très bien. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer. Molly était là ! Vite une cachette ! pensa-t-il, alerté. Il avisa de lourdes teintures abordant l'écusson des fiers Black. Il se précipita vers elle et se faufila derrière. La masse de poussière qu'il souleva fut heureusement entrainée derrière la teinture. Et si c'était pratique pour ne pas se faire remarquer, c'était aussi très efficace pour le faire éternuer.

- FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! s'écria Molly après avoir placé un sort de silence sur l'étage, la chambre d'en face étant celle de Remus mais ce dernier était en mission. VOUS OSEZ FAIRE CES EXPERIENCES EN PLEINE NUIT ! COMMENT CROYEZ VOUS QUE VOUS GAGNEZ VOT...

Harry décrocha et se pinça le nez. La poussière remontait lentement jusqu'à son visage et lui chatouillait les narines. Il battit discrètement des mains devant lui, se frottant le nez.

- AU LIT ! fit par hurler Molly. ET QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDE PLUS !

Les jumeaux, penauds, filèrent dans leurs lits sans jouer la carte de la majorité pour une fois et le sort enlevé, Molly redescendit les escaliers. C'était qu'elle avait le sommeil léger cette dame là !

Harry éternua le plus discrètement possible au moment où la porte de la chambre des parents Weasley claquait. Alors il se faufila hors de sa cachette, époussetant son t-shirt et son boxer, pleins de poussière.

- Ras le bol de M'man... Va falloir qu'on s'achète un appart' George ! Et fisa fisa !

Harry hocha la tête avec conviction. Qu'ils achètent un appart' et partent d'ici ! Au moins il aurait moins de mal à découcher ! Et fallait que sa chambre soit au quatrième étage hein ? Ce n'était pas de la chance Potterienne ça ? Il se dirigea donc vers la seconde volée de marches, l'adrénaline de son aventure nocturne toujours présente. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans ces couloirs !

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et se remit à compter quand... Il se prit le rebord d'une des têtes d'elfe en plein dans le crâne ! Parce qu'il y en avait là aussi ?!

Le bruit sourd résonna dans toute la maisonnée et Harry se retint à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Avec effarement, il entendit la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Snape tourner. Mais ils étaient tous insomniaques aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! C'est un virus ! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, mais toujours silencieusement il sauta par dessus la rambarde. Futur cascadeur professionnel (Harry : Hum... M.D.R.) Il garda ses mains accrochées à la rampe et ses pieds se faufilèrent en dessous. Les fesses tendues, les pieds glissants et meurtrit par l'angle coupant des escaliers et les mains moites, il attendit.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? entendit-il murmurer.

D'où il était Severus ne pouvait le voir. La porte de sa chambre était du côté des escaliers montants et il apercevait seulement le haut des escaliers descendant. La tête d'Harry frôla le mur des escaliers reliant le premier étage au second étage. Si jamais les jumeaux sortaient de leurs lits (encore une fois), s'en était fini de lui et surtout de sa nuit de folie.

- Sev' ? Il n'y a personne tu vois bien ! Occupe toi plutôt de moi, susurra une voix que le Gryffondor reconnu bien.

Harry s'étrangla. Lucius Malfoy ! Ce dernier s'était rendu chez l'Ordre avec son fils, sous la protection de Snape et de Dumbledore. Mais Harry ignorait que le père et le parrain de Drago entretenait ce genre de relation. Très anti-platonique, songea le brun en entendant un râle et un bruit de succion venant de la chambre dont la porte se refermait.

Le cœur battant, Harry attendit quelques secondes. Peut être que le fils Malfoy allait s'y mettre ! Après tout sa chambre était juste en face de celle de Severus. Et il était censé la partager avec son père. Qui apparemment avec trouvé un compagnon de chambrée plus... Distrayant.

Au bout d'une minute, Harry, n'en pouvant plus de toute façon, se hissa sur les marches. Il y arriva sans encombre, à par des épaules nouées et douloureuses. Il grimpa les dernières marches et haletant, s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de Drago. Qui s'ouvrit...

- Potter ?! s'écria le blond.

Harry sauta sur son ancien ennemi, son antithèse, son opposé (etc., etc...) et le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'il referma.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que...?!

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Drago, posant en même tant un doigt sur la sienne, le regard alarmé. L'Avada kédavradisant des yeux, Malfoy s'empara de son poignet et arracha sa main de sa bouche. Puis moins fort, il continua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma porte ?!

- Écoute Malfoy, jure-moi de ne le dire à personne !

- Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Rien du tout.

Il inspira profondément, faisant face au jeune adonis en pantalon de pyjama en soie. Bah... Y en a qui, même en cavale et recherché par un fou furieux qui veut les tuer après une longue torture, ne s'en font pas !

- Mais si tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent que ton père découche toutes les nuits pour squatter celle de ton parrain... Et ce pas pour une partie d'échec... Tu ferais mieux de fermer ton bec de blondinette sur ma présence ici !

Drago haussa un sourcil en un parfait accent circonflexe moqueur.

- Haaaaa... Je vois. Tu vas baiser c'est ça ?! Avec mon cousin j'pari ! On est tous des lapins dans la famille...

Harry darda sur lui un regard meurtrier et après lui avoir rappelé ce qu'il risquait, quitta la chambre. Il s'engagea dans la troisième et dernière volée de marche (Enfin !) et recommença à compter.

- Putain je n'y crois pas enfin ! cria-t-il intérieurement en arrivant enfin sur le palier.

Et devant lui... La terre promise. LA chambre. Celle qui était le seule témoin de leurs ébats amoureux et passionnés. Celle dans laquelle il aimait se réfugier tout les soirs. Celle dans laquelle l'attendait son seul et unique amour, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plus d'un mois et demi.

Sans plus de cérémonie il ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais, un sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'adossa contre la porte.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt Ry'.

- J'ai du contourner beaucoup d'obstacle, répondit Harry. Mais je suis là... Alors que vas-tu faire de moi Siri' ?

Sirius s'approcha et Harry se lova contre lui, les bras se nouant autour de son cou.

- D'abord je vais t'embrasser, souffla son parrain, tout contre ses lèvres.

Il happa sa bouche et Harry inclina la tête en arrière, un gémissement de bien être lui échappant. Leurs langues se mirent à danser avec passion, se redécouvrant avec un plaisir évident. Ce baiser fit naître quelques frissons le long de leurs échines. Puis, à la fin de celui ci, une douce étreinte prit sa place. Se faisant tendre, Sirius guida Harry vers son lit.

- J'avais tellement hâte de te voir... murmura-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Il bascula sur le lit et poussa un long gémissement d'anticipation. Sirius lui sourit puis tout d'un coup, fronça les sourcils et éternua.

- P'tain Ry ! T'es plein de poussière ! Gronda l'adulte en cachant son nez et sa bouche de ses mains.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et avisa son t-shirt et son boxer souillés par des milliers de particules blanches.

- Et alors ? marmonna-t-il.

- Et alors ? S'étrangla Sirius. J'y suis allergique bordel !

Et alors ? Et alors Harry poussa un long gémissement de frustration et dégouté, se prépara à redescendre se changer.

Qu'elle était belle sa vie Potterienne !

* * *

_Vous me direz mais comment Sirius fait pour vivre dans un endroit si poussiéreux alors qu'il y est allergique, le pauvre ? Et en comptant la case Azkaban qui n'est franchement pas un hotel quatre étoiles ! Et bien je vous répondrais que je n'en sais rien et qu'en tout cas, cela s'appelle de la malchance Potterienne !^^ _

_Angel MP_

_PS : Un Grand Merci A **LoveGaaraOfTheSand **pour avoir corrigé ce petit OS ! Merci Miss !_


End file.
